


Does TFCon means even more Jazz?

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Menial went to TFCon. Which means so many toys to choose from. Like Jazz. So many Jazzes. Prowl hopes it doesn't mean more Jazzes.





	Does TFCon means even more Jazz?




End file.
